chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Knight in Shining Suit
Knight in Shining Suit (K.I.S.S) 'is a romance book released on March 8, 2018. Summary ''When a broken trust leaves you with nothing but a shattered heart and the pain of betrayal, you find yourself doing things outside your comfort zone to get your happily ever after back on track. You encounter a smoking hot guy whose love may help you regain hope…but he has secrets that threaten your fairy tale ending once again. Chapters '''Chapter 1: Everything Comes in Three What happens when those you love betray you? Do you get up, get even, or find a new man? Chapter 2: Denial After you dicover what your ex-fiancé and cousin did to you, the hardest part will be letting go. Chapter 3: Diamond The strongest and hardest mineral. Commonly used in engagement rings to symbolize the unbreakable bond between a man and a woman. Chapter 4: RSVP Répondez s'il vous Plaît, meaning, "Please Respond." Chapter 5: The Rental You met a bartender and he is totally smoking hot! Will he be able to pull it off at the wedding or will it be a night full of disasters? Chapter 6: Knight in Disguise Ryder seems to be playing the role of your fake boyfriend too perfectly. Will you be able to get through tonight without any hiccups? Chapter 7: The First Night They say your first should be memorable and amazing. But what if your first was a mistake? Chapter 8: What's Your Worth? You went from a fake ring to a real diamond one, worth at least a hundred thousand dollars! That isn't something you would normally get from a pretend date... Was the ring stolen? Chapter 9: I See You. Everyone's toughest critic is themselves. When something seems too good to be true, maybe it really is? Chapter 10: The Other Shoe You and Ryder both lead different lives. Will you be able to let go and take a chance on something that might be amazing? Chapter 11: Give and Take Being with a man who actually cares for you isn't what you're used to. It causes you to build a wall between you and Ryder. Will you be able to let go of your past and take a leap? Chapter 12: The Friend Zone How long will you be able to hold back before you end up losing Ryder? Chapter 13: Why Me? Ryder came to your rescue once more and covered for you in front of your family, but the temptation of his presence only makes you want him more. 'Chapter 14: What do you want?' Your weekend with Ryder has been amazing, especially at night. But now, Ryder might be ready to stop pretending. Will you be able to as well? Chapter 15: This is the last time. The hot millionaire you spend your nights with has turned into more than just a fling. You keep saying this will be the last time. Is it true? Chapter 16: Secret Be Told You find out that Ryder and Adam have been keeping secrets from you with good intentions. So they say... Chapter 17: Trouble in Paradise Your relationship has always been bumpy and now Ryder's ex is at his door. What will you discover and will your relationship survive? Chapter 18: Family Affair Ryder is relentless and Geena, your cousin wants you to forgive her for betraying you. Will making amends be a good thing? Chapter 19: All or nothing Trust has always been an issue for you, but Ryder is patience with your heart. Will the thought of losing him be enough for you to let go of the past for a better future? Chapter 20: The Accident You finally reached a happy place in your relationship with the man that you love, the news came so suddenly that Ryder has been in an accident. Will this change everything? Chapter 21: Forget Me Not Ryder finally woke up but it seems that he doesn't recognize who you are. Is he just playing a trick on you? Chapter 22: Who are you? The man you love sees you as a stranger. He lost his memories of all the moments you both shared. To top it off, his mean demeanor and insults leave you with a broken heart. Will you choose to fight for him or leave his side? Chapter 23: Take me as I am Ryder has been dodging you for the past 4 months. And now you're at his door step in hoping that the man that you fell in love with will come back into your life. But it's the opposite, he wants you out of his life. With these words, will you finally lose him forever? Chapter 24: Actions speak louder than words Part of you wants to give up on Ryder but the other half still hope that maybe he'll come back. Will you have the patience to wait for him? Or maybe it's time to call it quits. Chapter 25: Second Chance Ryder seems to be getting some of this memories back but he isn't sure if you're what he wants. You're beginning to lose all hope until Ryder came to your rescue when Bryan attacked you. Will this event change both you and Ryder forever? Chapter 26: The Altar No one said this was going to be easy. Will it all be worth it at the end? Author The original author of the story is Jerilee Kaye. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: Hi, Chaps! Thank you for checking out my book! I am a Vendor Manager by day, a Graphic Artist by afternoon, a romance novel writer by night, an entrepreneur on weekends, and a mum and a wife all the time. I am also a coffee addict, a frustrated pianist, a nail artist, and a daydreamer who has been writing stories since she was eight. Publishers Weekly featured me as an indie writer in February 2015. Follow me and drop me a line! Trivia * Chapter 2, "Denial" shares the same title as Chapter 2 ''of The Silent Twin. * ''Chapter 10, "The Other Shoe" shares the same title as Chapter 13 ''of Kidnapping The Princess. * ''Chapter 26 is a bonus chapter that was released on May 10, 2018, along with Chapter 23 of All The Wrong Reasons and Chapter 16 of Inject Me Sweetly. Gallery Knight In Shining Suit Vertical Cover.png|Original Vertical Cover Category:Books Category:Romance Category:Jerilee Kaye